


Welcome Home Bunny

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Dirty Talk, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human, Hybrids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Science Experiments, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron didn't realize how much Eclipse missed him, but is more the willing and ready to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Bunny

Megatron sighed as he put in the eleven-digit code to his house and turned the key. The last few days had been long and rough, but at least it had been resolved and an experiment wasn't dying at the moment.  
  
Still, Bombrush owned him for this. His friend had called asking him to come back sooner because of Bloodshed's critical condition. While it would have been much easier to give oral permission over the phone to let Miss Thornstriker, the apparent cure to Bloodshed's madness, visit the poor hybrid, the scientist had taken things into her own hands.  
  
He wasn't mad. A bit annoyed that a young woman managed to get by his facility's security to visit the boy, but it had prevented further damage to the experiment and it had exposed a number of flaws in security.  
  
He had to give her respect for that at least.  
  
But now none of that mattered. He could finally have a relaxing night to just sit back and not have to worry about anything at the moment.  
  
"M-Megatron?"  
  
Oh right... he did have one more thing to do.  
  
He looked up to see Eclipse sitting on the couch in the living room, perking up when she saw him. Excitedly, she got up from her spot and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.  
  
Megatron couldn't help but to smirk, petting her head. Despite having the body of an adult woman, she was still such a child sometimes... Though, he could understand, since in human years, she wasn't that old. As a hybrid though, she was already a full-grown adult. At least that was what Shockwave had explained to him.  
  
She looked up at him, still smiling brightly. "You're back."  
  
He nodded, leaning down to kiss her. "Have you been a good girl while I was gone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Eclipse stepped back from him and looked over the other again, though she paused when she saw how tired he looked, causing her to frown a bit. "Megatron... Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. He walked past her and into the living room, the young rabbit-hybrid following him as he sat down on the couch, giving a heavy huff.  
  
She bit her bottom lip. He wasn't telling her the truth... He looked tired. And bothered by something. Was it something she wasn't allowed to know? Was it more "adult stuff," as he would sometimes put it when he didn't feel like explaining things to her?   
  
"Did something happen?" she asked carefully, sitting down next to him. "Something at work?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He reached up and petted her head again. "It's taken care of now; it was just annoying."   
  
"Annoying?" Eclipse knew what that meant, but Megatron never called work annoying. "Was someone at work annoying?"  
  
"Wh-? No, no, it wasn't someone." He forgot, she was taught that annoying was something you called someone, not a situation. "There was just a lot going on that was... there had to be a lot done to take care of everything."  
  
"Oh..." Eclipse looked down and twiddled her thumbs. That was always a bad thing when Megatron had to do a lot at work. It was important enough to bring him home early from his trip, but even then he had only had time to come home for a bit before he had to go to sleep. Eclipse knew to leave Megatron alone when he was either busy or tired, but he hadn't even had a chance to say hello or goodbye. Whenever she snuggled into his side after he had fallen asleep to join him, he had gotten up and left before she did.  
  
Megatron hadn't forgotten either. "You're not angry with me, are you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I hadn't see you since I arrived back. You were either sleeping or elsewhere whenever I was home."  
  
"Oh, no. No, you were tired and had a lot to do. I was okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked as he sat up and felt the back of her forehead with his hand. "You haven't been feeling feverish as of late?"  
  
"No, no, Megatron, I'm feeling alright. I've been taking my medicines like Mr. Shockwave told me."  
  
He held his hand there for a moment before he moved it to bring her into a hug. He was glad that she was doing much better. It had only been recently that Shockwave had found the right dose of hormones to give her to prevent that scare that had been her first heat. Primus, she had been so hot to the touch that he thought her body would just drop dead.  
  
Megatron hadn't been that bothered by what had just happened with Bombrush's son, Bloodshed, but it did make him think back to Eclipse. Shockwave had yet to find out why she had her first heat so soon - the estimates weren't supposed to be for another two years. But she had and it had been so violent and taxing on her body that he had feared what the second one would be like.  
  
All that Shockwave could figure out was that something had triggered her 'heat' (Shockwave didn't call it that since rabbits didn't have heats), but the only possibility was that he had done it, being a male releasing his own male pheromones into the air and being around her a lot.  
  
Bloodshed had nearly killed himself because of a human and Eclipse had almost died because of one: him.  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
He pushed those thoughts back. The past was the past. Bloodshed was recovering and cooperating now. Eclipse was on hormones and in no risk of another repeat of a 'superheat'.  
  
He looked back up at her, seeing her look down at him with a concerned look on his face. Right. He didn't want to make her worry unnecessarily, especially since he had finally gotten a chance to be with her and see her.  
  
Eclipse gasped as she was suddenly pulled down into his lap, unintentionally straddling him as she grabbed onto his shoulders. He gave a small smirk and kissed her forehead, the young hybrid blushing.   
  
"Don't worry; everything's fine."  
  
"Okay," she murmured softly, burying her face into his chest. He was so warm and big and strong... She liked it when he was in a good mood. He would usually hold her like this and was usually very attentive and gentle. It was nice and it helped her relax a bit. She couldn't help but to smile when she felt him kiss her hair, closing her eyes a bit as she snuggled into his chest some more.  
  
"So what have you been doing while I've been gone?"  
  
"Trying to read... Shockwave said that I should practice and try to learn more words."  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
She shrugged. "Okay, I guess... It's hard though - I don't like the book he's making me read."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Call of the Wild by Jack London."   
  
He chuckled. Of course Shockwave would pick a book like that... It definitely didn't seem like a book Eclipse would be remotely interested in, but it did have a nice and stretched out vocabulary. She could pick up plenty of words from that. If she was able to force herself to push through it.   
  
"Any other books?"  
  
She shook her head, snuggling into him more. "I wasn't able to focus on reading..." she murmured softly, blushing a bit. "I... I missed you... So... I was... a little lonely."  
  
That hadn't been the response Megatron had been expecting. He looked down at her, seeing her look back up at him with those big bright purple eyes. Well... They hadn't seen each other in a while. Not to mention that they hadn't held or touched each other like this for an even longer span of time. He had forgotten that rabbits didn't like being alone too much - a young rabbit-hybrid like Eclipse wouldn't be an exception.  
  
Leaning down, he pressed his lips on hers, his hands moving to her hips to pull her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back eagerly. She really liked his kisses... Especially since they could range from incredibly gentle to making her feel like he was about to devour her. And she liked both extremes a lot, especially when she was missing him.   
  
"You must have been very lonely," he whispered seductively as his hands dipped to her back, teasing at the little furry tail hiding underneath her summer dress.  
  
Eclipse gasped into the kiss when his hands touched her tail through her dress. Her tail was a very sensitive appendage, making it very difficult for her to hide it under any clothing. It was why she wore loose, summer dresses or low skirts most of the time. Everything else just hurt.  
  
"Did you have to play with yourself when you got very lonely?"  
  
"I-!" A hand reached under the dress to stroke the tail. "I... I did."  
  
Megatron chuckled as his other hand went back to her hip to hold her as he grinded up into her. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
"I... I touched myself."  
  
"Hmm?" Eclipse used to be very shy, but she was more open now about her body... and what she did to it. "Like this?"  
  
"Hah-" A finger pressed against her hot clitoris. "Y-Yes."  
  
"Hmm... I see." He didn't even hesitate as he moved it down to her entrance only to be surprised at what he found. "You're quite wet, Eclipse."  
  
That was what finally made Eclipse blush in embarrassment.  
  
"You must have really missed me. Or did you play with yourself this morning?"  
  
"N-No, Megatron," she stuttered. "I-I was just so happy you came home and... and-"  
  
"I bet you were very happy." Megatron grinned as he moved his hands back to her hips. "I bet I know what would make you even happier."  
  
Eclipse bit her lip as Megatron reached under again, only to pull aside her low-rise underwear and seat himself into her warm and wet pussy.  
  
Eclipse threw back her head and screamed hard, not expecting him to put it in so quickly. Her insides spasmed hard around the thick shaft, bucking up against him as she felt her body turn to jelly. Megatron chuckled darkly, feeling her cum hard around his cock. Primus, she must have been aroused for a while if she was able to cum so damn fast.  
  
He watched her slump against him, panting hard as her body trembled. He chuckled when she started trembling, her insides completely drenched and twitching.  
  
"Just how long have you been this aroused?"  
  
"I-! I-!"  
  
He laughed once, moving his hand to her tail and giving it a squeeze. Eclipse shrieked and bucked against him, causing her to moan as the movement made his cock press harder against her cervix.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear Eclipse, Daddy will take care of you now."  
  
"AH! AH!" She had no time to collect her bearing as Megatron started thrusting up and grinding into her wet cunt, lips latching onto her neck and suckling at her sweet skin. She could only hold onto Megatron's shoulders, moaning hard as his cock kissed her womb over and over again.  
  
"Filthy little bunny," he purred, looking up at her. "Even though you just came, your pussy is still getting even wetter and clenching around my cock."  
  
"AH! OH! D-DADDY! DADDY!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, you want me to fill up your slutty hole." Primus, she really had been lonely... She was even grinding into his thrusts, her inner walls clenching hard around him. He would have to make sure that the next time he was going to be gone for such a long time that he would have someone here to look after her and her needs.  
  
He certainly couldn't let them go uncheck.   
  
"DA-DA-DADDY! OOH~!" Eclipse was leaning back as each thrust speared her deeper and deeper. "Daddy~! M-More!"  
  
"There, there. Daddy's gonna fill you right up." Megatron pulled her back into a deep kiss before he stood up, holding Eclipse to his chest as her legs came around to wrap around his legs. She also dug her bare toes into the back of his pants, preventing them from falling down as he began to walk over to the coffee table.  
  
As Eclipse was bouncing off his cock, Megatron had to dig his nails into her hips to stop her, causing her to let out a low and needy moan when he pulled her off him. That was soon followed by a small “meep!” when he forced her to kneel with him, bent her over the table, and then proceeded to resume his thrusts into her womanhood.  
  
"That's a good girl. Daddy's little girl is making Daddy feel so good," he started to mutter before he increased his thrusts again. Eclipse was cumming again around him and he liked to make them last.  
  
The bunny hybrid grasped at the coffee table as her orgasm continued on and on with each hard thrust. Primus, she wanted Megatron to cum so badly inside her. Her best orgasms were when he was filling her up. Eclipse had hoped he would kiss her when he did it, but on the coffee table, this was the most comfortable position to be in. Sadly, having a sensitive tail made it a little difficult to lie on hard surfaces.  
  
Megatron knew this as well, but also knew that her tail was a very useful thing to use to get his little lover to cum really quick. Which was why he grasped it just above the base to make her squeak again.   
  
"AAWWWWAHHH!!!"  
  
"I love hearing that so much," he chuckled as he played with the fluffy little thing. It twitched and shivered with Eclipse's body and when he wiggled his fingers into the mass of furriness, the bunny hybrid shivered and bucked up into it. "My little cum-bucket just loves this so much, doesn't she?"  
  
"MMMPPHH... Y-Yes... D-Daddy's so big and hot inside me-!"  
  
"Yes, he is. Daddy's cock is a perfect fit in my bunny's little tight cunt."  
  
"MMMHH!"  
  
Megatron starting adding a little roll to his thrusts, causing the hybrid's butt to lift off the coffee table to ride with each one.  
  
"Oh? Does my little bunny want more?" When she kept moaning, he gave a very hard thrust before he stopped inside of her.  
  
"....Aawwwww....noooo~"  
  
"What's wrong?" He leaned down to growl into her ear, "What does my little girl need?"  
  
"Mmmm... more!"  
  
"More? Oh, is that what you want?"  
  
Another hard thrust made Eclipse's hands grasp the coffee table harder.  
  
"My sweet little bunny... you just can't live without my cock, can you?"  
  
His hand continued to grope at her puffy tail, making her wriggle and hump against his cock and hand.  
  
"Such a little slut you are... you could fuck a room full of men and you still wouldn't be satisfied until Daddy filled you up. My precious little girl only wants Daddy's milk, right?"  
  
"Mmm... Y-Yes..."  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I-!" A powerful thrust dug her thighs into the table, but she didn't care. "Y-Yes! Yes! I-I want your c-c-cock! I want to be filled!"  
  
"Is that what my girl wants? Does she want Daddy to fill her up?"  
  
"YES!! YES, PLEASE!!"  
  
A small grin came upon Megatron's face. "If that's what you want..."  
  
His hand released her tail only to grab it hard. The base was untouched, where skin and muscle connected in a tight and rather painful area, but her ball of furry tail was another story. There were a lot of nerves in that part that came through the base of her body and tail, but if stimulated just right...  
  
The Chairman wasn't disappointed as her head leaned back a shrill of pleasure left her throat. Her back arched in, her legs strained against his as the walls of her vagina began to spasm and cum from the overload of sensation to one of her most sensitive appendages.  
  
It was enough to make him lose it. Letting go of her tail, he grabbed her hips and began a series of skin-slapping, bruise inducing thrusts that drove him over the edge. It was hard to tell in the middle of his orgasm if his ejaculation had caused her orgasm to continue on longer than usual or if she had a second one immediately afterwards.  
  
But he didn't care. All that mattered was riding that euphoric sensation over the edge, leaving them both laying over the coffee table sweating and panting. Megatron could feel juices slipping around his cock to seep out of her cunt.  
  
Eclipse trembled and panted hard, giving soft whimpered as she felt the cum swim around inside of her. Primus... She felt so full and warm. She couldn't stop herself from giving a soft smile, satisfied for the moment. She had really missed him. It had been way too long.  
  
Megatron chuckled when he saw the small smile on her face, leaning up a bit once he collected himself. He moved one of his hands from her hips to wrap around her waist and press against her lower stomach.  
  
"Is my little girl full already?"  
  
The rabbit-hybrid shivered when he moved his hand from her stomach to her clit, pressing a finger against the sensitive nerve.   
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
Oh Primus, that dark tone... It made her entire body shiver, her insides tingling around the cock still inside of her.  
  
She shook her head. "N-No... Not enough..."  
  
"Of course it isn't... My little bunny is never satisfied after only one time."  
  
She blushed, looking away. She couldn't help that! She just could never be completely happy and satisfied after only one time... But she knew that Megatron was the same. He had even said so! And yet, he always teased her for it.  
  
She gasped when he suddenly sat back, pulling her into his lap with her back to his chest. His hands moved from her clit and hip to her breasts, groping them hard.  
  
"NYAH!"  
  
"So... Where does my little cum-bucket want to go next?"  
  
"E-Eh-AH!"  
  
He licked up her jaw line, hands still mercilessly groping and rubbing against her ample bust. She shivered hard in his lap, her own hands coming up to grip his wrists, but never trying to pull them away.  
  
"You know that this house is big... So where would you like me to feed you next? The kitchen? The study? The bath The bedroom? Or, because you're such a slutty little bunny, we could go out into the yard and let everyone within earshot hear you scream until your voice goes hoarse."  
  
Primus, how was she supposed to choose?! All of them sounded so embarrassing... and arousing.  
  
"Well?" he asked, moving his fingers to pinch over her covered nipples. Times like these he was glad that the hybrid didn't like wearing a bra.   
  
"I-I don't-!"  
  
"Perhaps the kitchen first?" he suggested, deciding to help move this along. "It is almost dinner time... And I have the perfect meal for you."  
  
"O-Oh! O-Okay..."  
  
Primus, that look on her face. For her to not realize that he had a different meal in mind than what she thought...  
  
But for now, he would let her think so as he removed himself from her to carry her to the kitchen.  
  
They would have plenty of time to 'eat' tonight.


End file.
